Grace Winchester: Angel with a thing for knives
by ClaraLuna
Summary: Grace Winchester is the half angel daughter of Dean Winchester and Castiel. She is sixteen years old and loves knives. that's all I'm telling you. Rated T
1. Prolouge

Hey, I know I do a lot of these stories. But they're fun. This one is about Grace Winchester, Dean and Castiel's daughter. Like I said, I do a lot of these so bear with me. I might do a Sherlock one. If you want that. But you have to ask nicely.

* * *

My name is Grace Winchester. I'm sixteen years old and I'm a hunter, like my father, Dean Winchester. I am also part angel, like my father, Castiel.

I was trained to hunt monsters from a young age by my dad and his brother, Sam Winchester. While my father taught me how to use my angel powers with the help of his brother, Gabriel. I was literally born into this life. Well, made into it.

You see, by combining his Grace to my dad's soul, my father created me. I have dark brown hair like my father, but my dad's green eyes.

You could say my family's a bit odd. Heck, God's my grandpa and Satan's my uncle. But hey, that's my life.

We spend most of our time on the road in the Impala. We don't stray far from home though. My dad wanted me to have the life he couldn't, while still being able to have a taste of adventure.

I have a knack for knives and sharp things. So I stick with those on a hunt.

The point it, my life may not be normal. But it's amazing. Normal's boring. And you're gonna hear all about it. If you wanna continue that is.

I warned you


	2. Chapter 1

"Grace," my dad said from the doorway to my room. "Uncle Sam called. We got a poltergeist problem. You in?"

"You know I'm always up for a hunt." I said.

"Grab your stuff and let's go. We might be gone a few days."

"Is dad coming?"

"Not this time. Your grandpa needs him." I had to giggle a bit. Come on, you would to if your dad just casually called God Grandpa. "We leave in ten minutes. Pack a bag and say goodbye to your father."

"Got it." I got up from my bed and grabbed the bag from beneath it. It had all my fake ID's, (some of which my parents don't know about) and EMF. I grabbed my reporter disguise and other clothes. I pushed passed the clothes and grabbed the holsters from the back of the closet. Two leg holsters and belt. The leg holsters held two knives each and the belt held six. Each blade was specially charmed to kill demons, skin walkers, basically anything that goes bump in the night. I put everything in the bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"By dad." I said, giving my father a hug.

"Be careful." He said. "No boys."

"Dad, it's a hunt. Not a party."

"Just stay safe."

"Yes Dad."

"Grace," My dad said from the stairs. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah Daddy. Bye Dad." I kissed his cheek and headed to the Impala.

"You got everything?" My dad asked.

"Yep. Got my knives, holsters, clothes, and ID's." I checked off the mental list.

"Good. Let's roll." He turned on a Bon Jovi tape and started singing along. This was going to be a long drive.

The town was an hour away. The entire time I had to listen to my dad sing every Bon Jovi song he owned. Uncle Sam was already in town and got a room at a crappy motel. When we finally pulled up I was beyond great full. I immediately jumped out of the car and ran to the room.

"Hey kiddo." Uncle Sam said when he opened the door.

"Hey Uncle Sam." I said.

"Def Leppard?"

"Bon Jovi." We had the same conversation every time we met up with him for a hunt. Since him and I had the same taste in music.

"You're rotting your daughters brain!" Uncle Sam called to my dad.

"My brain is perfectly fine." I argued. "If it wasn't I would listen to that willingly."

"Get in here." Uncle Sam laughed. The room was decent. Three beds, a small kitchen, and a tv.

"So, what's the problem?" Dad asked.

"Some poltergeist causing problems in the town a few minutes away." Uncle Sam said.

"Three, actually." I said. "Or two very strong ones."

"How do you know?" Dad asked.

"Remember Daddy, angel powers."

"Alright, I forgot. That doesn't entitle you to be a smart ass."

"There's something else here too." I said. "I can't tell you what it is but it feels familiar."

"Should we be worrying about it?" Uncle Sam asked.

"Probably not." I said. "We should be worrying about the poltergeists."

"Grace is right." Dad said. "We hunt the poltergeists down then worry about this thing."

"It's probably nothing anyway." I said.

"Just keep your eyes open." Uncle Sam said. "This thing could be dangerous."

"I'll make sure to tell you if if find out what it is." I said. The feeling unnerved me. It felt extremely familiar, but I couldn't place it. I couldn't let Dad and Uncle Sam know how uneasy I felt about it or they wouldn't let me out of their sight.

"Anyway, where to first?" Dad asked.

"There's an old mental hospital turned apartment complex. Six people have gone missing. All teenage girls. All brunette." Uncle Sam said.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"You didn't bother to tell me this when you called?" Dad asked.

"I didn't think you would come."

"Damn right we wouldn't come. I sure as hell wouldn't have brought my brunette, teenage daughter."

"I need help here."

"I would have left her home if I knew." He turned to me. "Come on Grace. I'm taking you home."

"I want to stay." I said.

"What?"

"I want to stay and help. Yes I am a target, but I know how to protect myself."

"I don't like this." Dad said. "Your father won't either."

"I'm not a little kid anymore." I protested. "You can't pull that card on me."

"Fine. You can stay. But one sign of trouble and were gone." Dad said.

"Don't worry Daddy. I'll be fine." I smiled at him.


	3. Chapter 2

So. I'm very exited to tell you that not only will I be doing a Johnlock child fic. But, I will be doing a Superwholock. And yes, I will add the daughters. You heard right. Two new stories. Completing my Superwholock awesomeness

* * *

As we usually did it, I was a reporter and Dad and Uncle Sam were FBI. I fucking hated the skirt, but at least I didn't have to wear heels. I could pass as a twenty two year old already. I didn't need help. I was currently interviewing a relative of one of the victims.

"Her name was Samantha." A blonde girl said between sobs. "She was my sister."

"Can you tell me what happened the night she went missing?" I asked gently.

"Our parents were gone and I was out with my boyfriend." She said. "I came home and there was blood everywhere. The door wasn't even broken. No windows. Nothing. But Samantha was gone."

"Did Samantha have any enemies?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. She was a good girl. Went to church every Sunday. Never drank. No drugs. Didn't smoke. She hardly ever left the apartment."

"Well, thank you for your time." She nodded and went off somewhere.

By the end of the day, I had interviewed six people. It seemed the only thing in common was that they were brunette teenagers. They were all taken when alone at night.

"So, how do we catch this thing?" I asked. "This thing only strikes at night. I'm not even sure it's poltergeists anymore. It didn't feel like it."

"Whatever it is, we need to stop it." Uncle Sam said. "A girl named Kristina just moved in with her parents. Brunette like the others."

"So we scope out the building for a while." Dad said. "We see anything we go stop it."

"You think it'll be that easy?" I asked. "For all we know we might not see anything."

"Then we listen." Dad said. "Where do you get your attitude from?"

"She is your daughter." Uncle Sam acknowledged.

"Watch it Sammy."

"Make me."

"How am I more mature than you two right now?" I asked.

"Because your dad's a child all the time." Uncle Sam pointed out.

"Is this really the time?" Dad questioned.

"I'm going to get out of this suit." I grumbled.

"Hurry up." Dad dictated. "We should leave soon." I quickly changed into jeans and a purple flannel with my hiking boots. I put my hair back in a pony tail an followed Dad and Uncle Sam to the car.

Dad turned off the headlights as he pulled into the complex. He parked in the back of the building. Almost immediately we heard screaming from the complex. I flew to the room to find it empty, but a lot of blood. No ectoplasm, sulfur, nothing to show what this thing was.

Dad and Uncle Sam ran into the room breathing heavily.

"Nothing." I said. "I can't tell what this thing is anymore."

"Great." Uncle Sam mused. Dad hit the wall.

"I have an idea on how to get this thing." I announced. "Use me."

"We're not using you as bait." Dad argued.

"What else should we do?" I retorted. "Wait out until it takes another?"

"We have no other option Dean." Uncle Sam said.

"Alright." Dad caved. "Stay in here and we'll watch out." I nodded and sat on one of the seats not covered in blood. Dad and Uncle Sam left. The temperature in the room dropped ten degrees suddenly and the door swung open. A monster I didn't recognize walked in followed by a girl about my age with long brown hair and golden-brown catlike eyes. A silver ring ran around her pupils. She smirked at me and sent the monster out.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"Shouldn't you know me Grace?" She countered. A laugh escaping her mouth.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"Oh Grace, I've been looking for you for a while."

"Get away from my daughter, Bitch." Dad demanded from the doorway. Him and Uncle Sam both had their salt guns. The girl cackled and pinned them to the walls. Knocking their guns away.

"Listen." I spat. "I'm not one to ask more than once. Let them down and tell me who you are."

"Calm down." She instructed. "Daddy Dean and Uncle Sammy will be fine. You too. I didn't come to hurt you."

"Tell that to the missing girls."

"I became impatient. You see, I needed you Grace. My partners brought me the wrong girls. I got tired of it and killed them."

"Why do you need my daughter?" Dad pressed. "Who are you?"

"My name is Harmony Nightshade. Why I need your daughter is none of your concern just yet."

"Let them down." I said.

"Fine." Harmony sighed and they fell from the wall. "Kill my fun."

"Can we go now?" Dad asked.

"Fine. But don't think I won't be watching." She turned and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 3

"Are you okay?" Dad asked when we got back to the motel.

"I'm fine." I assured him. "How are you guys?"

"We're fine." Uncle Sam said. "Do you know who that is?"

"No. The power was familiar, but I don't recognize the name."

"Whoever she is, she's not coming near you." Dad decided.

"I don't know." I hesitated. "I want to know why she was so interested in finding me."

"No way." Dad said. "I agreed to you being bait but this too far."

"She's gonna come back for me anyway."

"Exactly, so don't go looking for her. We don't even know what she is."

"She didn't seem like a demon." Uncle Sam said. "Her eyes were weird."

"She's a mix of things." I informed them. "Demon is one of them. I can't put my finger on the others. Maybe there's some angel but I can't be so sure about that."

"Your staying away from her." Dad dictated.

"What are you gonna do if she comes back?" I asked. "No doubt she will."

"I'm not saying she won't." Dad said. "All I'm saying is we should wait for her to come to us. Then we take care of her."

"Are you saying we kill her?" I asked. "We don't even know what she wants."

"She killed seven defenseless girls! Just to get to you!"

"Let's all just get some rest." Uncle Sam said. "Tomorrow we'll all go home and you guys can talk to Cas about this."

"What's more, we don't know how to kill her." I pointed out. "If she's a mix of things then something that can kill one part of her could leave another unaffected. We've never dealt with something like her."

"Fine." Dad gave in. "But don't think I'm letting my guard down at all. You either. Keep a knife under your pillow."

"I do anyway." I said. "You know that."

"Then keep two. I want you staying safe."

"Okay Daddy."

"I just want you to stay safe." Dad said.

"I'll be fine Daddy." I said. "I have you and Dad there to protect me. And I know how to take care of myself."

"Now get some sleep." Dad instructed. "We leave first thing. No exceptions."

"Alright." It was going to be a long day tomorrow. 


	5. Chapter 4

When we got home the next day, Dad had given me a two hour lecture on why he wants me to stay safe. My father was waiting in the kitchen for us.

"How was the hunt?" He asked.

"There's some monster bitch after our daughter." Dad replied.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Fine." I said. "She didn't touch me."

"Do you know who, what she was?" My father questioned.

"Her name is Harmony Nightshade." I informed him. "We'd be lucky to figure out half of what she is."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Harmony's a mix of different things." Dad said.

"One of them is demon that's for sure." I said. "Could be angel too. The rest I have no clue."

"Until we find out no more hunts." My father decided.

"Dad, that's not fair." I whined. "I know how to take care of myself."

"And we don't know what this Harmony girl is capable of."

"But..."

"No hunts and that's final." Dad ended the conversation there.

"So, what did Grandpa need?" I asked.

"There was a rebel angel who he needed me to deal with." My father explained.

"So he's having a past rebel take care of angels who are currently rebelling?" Dad asked.

"You rebelled?" I asked.

"Yes, I had to in order to protect your dad."

"Was this before or after he was in hell?"

"After." Dad said. "We didn't meet until he raised me from perdition."

"You still have the mark." My father placed a hand on Dad's bicep.

"Well, I'm going to unpack." I said in disgust. I hated when they got like that. Probably wasn't the best idea to bring up Dad's time in hell.

I grabbed my bag from the couch and went to my room. I took the knives from my bag and began throwing them at the wall. My parents didn't care. My walls were covered in knife holes. The pattern on the wallpaper served as targets. Never missed a toss. Practice helped clear my mind. And boy did I need it.

That power. It was the complete and polar opposite of my own. Who was she? And why did she want me? 


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning I stomped down the stairs to find my father at the table alone.

"Where's Daddy?" I asked.

"Your dad went on a hunt." My father replied.

"I don't understand why you don't want me going with him." I said.

"We're trying to keep you safe. We don't know what this Harmony girl wants from you."

"What ever it is I apparently need to be alive for it."

"How do you know?" My father questioned.

"She's obviously powerful." I explained. "She killed every girl her goons got that wasn't me. If she wanted me dead she would have killed me when she first saw me."

"We still don't know why she did or what she wants." My father said.

"And keeping me from hunting won't stop her from finding me. She could show up here and hurt you and Daddy."

"You're safer here."

"I know you think that living behind demon traps and spells is safe for me but it's not. All of the protection you've put on this house could do nothing to stop her! The best thing for us to do is face her and see what the hell she wants from me!"

"Why won't you give this up?" My father asked.

"It's how you raised me to be." I replied. "When Crowley wanted to get ahold of me you didn't lock me up. You let me fight him."

"Crowley is different." My father said.

"How?"

"We knew how to deal with him!" He roared, standing from his seat. "We don't know what Harmony's capable of."

"Hiding isn't going to tell us what she wants." I murmured, feeling small.

"I know it doesn't feel like it," my father began, placing an apologetic hand on my shoulder. "But everything me and your dad are doing, we're doing to protect you."

"I know. But what will we do when she shows up here?"

"Then me and your dad will fight to protect you no matter what."

"She's stronger than you." I said. "Fighting is useless."

"I don't care. We'll try for you."

"You don't get it. I don't want you to fight. I want to know what she wants. Her power is the exact opposite to mine."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" My father questioned.

"I was scared." I admitted. "It makes me wonder even more what she wants with me."

"We'll figure it out." My father promised. "Don't worry." 


	7. Chapter 6

Weeks went by and nothing happened. My parents were almost willing to let me go on another hunt. That's when she decided to show up at my house.

We were actually talking about letting me on a hunt when she came. Burst right through the door. My dad grabbed the Colt (They found out how to make new bullets) and my father pulled out his archangel blade.

"I'll send a bullet right through your head if you take a step anywhere near her." My dad threatened.

"Oh Dean, I wouldn't dare." Harmony sneered. "I just came to talk."

"Like hell you are." My father barked. He plunged the blade into her stomach. She grimaced in pain and pulled it out. Dropping it on the floor.

"That stung a little." She said. "But not enough to keep me down." The wound closed almost instantly.

"What are you?" My father asked in shock.

"Not even I really know." She said simply.

"Dad, Daddy, let me talk to her." I said.

"I'm not letting you near her." My dad argued.

"All she wants to do is talk." I assured him. "Don't ask me how, but I know she's telling the truth."

"Fine, but I'll be watching." They backed away from her and I stepped closer.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I told you, my name is Harmony Nightshade."

"I don't mean your name. Why is your power the polar opposite of mine? How the hell did you know where to find me?"

"You want an explanation, I'll give it to you. The reason for our powers begin the way they are is because we're opposites. How did I find you? We're connected. Bound by strength and by mind."

"What do you mean opposites?" My dad asked.

"It means, our powers are almost identical in strength, though one of us has much darker power." Harmony explained further. "Our power on the same side, with our bond, could be unstoppable."

"That's bullshit."

"She's telling the truth." I confirmed.

"It's part of the bond we share. We're meant to be on the same side."

"She'll never join you." My father assured. "Not if I have anything to do with it."

"Calm down Cassie, I'm on your side."

"So what you did to those girls was considered good in your book?" My dad asked.

"Are you ever going to let that one go?" She smirked. "Didn't you notice I'm part demon?"

"Get out of our house." My father spat.

"We're not done here." Harmony retorted.

"Why do you want my help?" I questioned. "You seem powerful enough to deal with whatever's getting in your way."

"Not quite." She corrected. "Without your help my powers are only slightly stronger than that dick Crowley."

Daddy looked grudgingly respectful.

"At least she has some sense in her." He acknowledged.

"Dean's agreeing with me?" Harmony asked. "That's my cue to leave." She turned towards the still opened door. "I'll be back of course." She said before disappearing.


	8. Chapter 7

I spent days pouring over books. Trying to find something on the bond Harmony was talking about. Nothing was mentioned. Nothing but bonds that take a ritual from both parties to complete. Pretty sure I didn't partake in any rituals. Besides demon and angel summoning.

"Why don't you take a break." Dad said from the door of the library, scaring the crap out of me.

"I have to find out about this bond." I protested, gaining my composure back.

"You're not going to find anything." He informed me, closing the book on the desk.

"Grandpa Singer told me to look through these books."

"Well Grandpa Singer gave you some bad advice."

"How do you know I won't find anything?" I questioned.

"Because a bond like this has never been recorded." Dad explained. "Not in human tomes anyway."

"Why wouldn't be recorded?"

"Because it has only happened one other time."

"With who?"

"I don't know their names, but I do know one was an angel and the other a demon."

"What happened?"

"This bond is complicated. They are forged between the two at birth. No one knows exactly how the bond is forged, but it's stronger than any other bond in the universe. Because its your magic that is bonded."

"What did she mean when she said our magic was opposite and one of us had a hidden dark side?"

"The two people this bond is shared by have opposite powers. The same strength, but one dark the other light. Opposite sides of the spectrum if you will. The one with the powers of light has a dark side. That's you."

"It can't be. There must be some mistake. You're wrong."

"I felt it from the first time I held you. I dreaded something like this happening." A tear slid down my cheek and landed on the worn leather book.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner." Dad wiped a tear from my cheek. "I guess I just hoped this would never happen."

"What does all this mean?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing's going to happen. I promise."

"That's such a lie." Harmony said, appearing out of literally no where and leaning on the door frame. "Come on Cassie, you know it's not true."

"Get out of here." Dad ordered, pulling out his blade.

"She deserves to know the truth. I know you agree."

"What's she talking about?" I asked.

"You're not safe Grace." Harmony explained. "This dark side you have will be unleashed eventually. Unless you let me help you. If not it could be catastrophic."

"Is she right Dad?" He nodded slowly.

"How could you keep this from me? I'm a time bomb!"

"I know this seems bad, but I did this to protect you."

"I don't want to hear it." I stormed out of the library, trying to stop the tears from falling. Daddy caught me on my way to my room.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Did you know?" I questioned.

"About what?"

"About this hidden dark side I have. Because Dad sure did." Daddy looked defeated.

"Yes, I knew." He admitted.

"Who else knows? Uncle Sam? What about Uncle Gabriel?"

"They both know. Uncle Gabe knew almost as soon as your father did."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't know how."

"You're really using that? That's the most tired excuse in the book."

"Your father and I didn't want to scare you."

"I'm not scared." I growled. "I'm angry."

"I know. And you have every right to be." He tried to put a hand on my shoulder but I moved away.

"You might wanna calm down Grace." Harmony said, running from the library.

"This is all your fault!" I snapped at her.

"She's right." Dad said, trailing behind her. "You need to get rid of all this negative energy."

"You lied to me. I deserved to know!" For a moment, I forgot who I was. Something happened to me. My parents noticed what was going on and tried to calm me down. I threw them back towards the wall.

I snapped out of it and looked around me. Dad was checking Daddy for broken bones. Both of their faces were bloodied. Tears stung my eyes again.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I don't... I don't know what happened." I turned on my heels and ran out of the house.

I didn't know why, but something led me to the big tree in my back yard. I used to hide in it when I was a kid. I climbed to the top of the tree and hid in the crevice I carved out with my magic.

I heard my parents calling for me but I ignored them. Dad flew up to my hide away and sat on a branch. His face no longer bloody.

"I'm sorry." I cried. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"We're fine." He insisted. "More worried about you than anything."

"What happened to me? It was like... I forgot who I was."

"It was a piece of your dark side being unleashed. You're emotions got too out of hand and you lost control."

"I should have listened to you. But I couldn't stop myself."

"This is my fault. I was the one that made everyone keep it from you. I thought we were protecting you by not telling you. Clearly I was wrong."

"So everything Harmony told me was true?" I asked.

"Yes, it is. Because of your bond, Harmony is the only one who's magic would be strong enough to help you stay in control."

"I have to." I said. "I can't hurt you guys again."

"Everything will be just fine. This time I'm telling the truth. I love you."

"I love you too." He pulled me from the hole and wrapped me in a hug. Lightning flashed in the sky and I smiled. Oh, how I loved a good storm.

"Let's get inside." Dad said after a rumble of thunder. I sighed and jumped from the tree, landing gracefully on the grass. We made it inside as the first drops of rain began to hit the ground. I saw Daddy sitting at the dinning room table. He seemed alright. He stood from the table and, like Dad, wrapped me in a hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm just fine."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It wasn't your fault. It was our own."

"Where did Harmony go? I have to talk to her."

"I locked her in the library." Dad said. His answer was backed up by a crash coming from upstairs.

"You might wanna start looking for a new door." I laughed.


	9. Chapter 8

I took Harmony's help. It was the best thing for everyone if I did. And it was helping. My parents agreed to let me go on hunts again.

We were in the Impala on our way to a small town not too far from home. Daddy got a call from an old friend about a bitchy demon running around there. Apparently they could catch a damn demon by themselves. Well, it was something.

We arrived in the town and immediately I felt the demons energy. Dad did too I could see.

"Can either of you tell where this demon is?" Daddy asked.

"Not exactly." I said. "But they're close."

"How close?"

"Very." Dad informed him.

"That's all I need." Daddy pulled into a rundown motel right outside of town. He got us a room and he got right down to business.

"So, what are we going for?" Daddy asked. "FBI? Reporters? What?"

"Wait until Sam gets here." Dad told him. "He knows more about what's going on here than we do."

"This better not be Meg again." Dad sighed. "There's only so much of that bitch I can take."

"I like Meg." I argued. "She's cool."

"She's crazy."

"I have to agree with your dad on that one Grace." Dad said. "She is insane."

"Lucky for you I'm not her then." A woman said from the doorway. "Name's Mary. You know, like your mommy."

"Okay, not Meg." Daddy said.

"Very good Dean. What gave it away? My name or the fact them in ten times that bitch?" She smirked at my parents and looked over to me. "This must be the little nephilim Hell's been raving about." She pushed off the door frame and walked towards me. "Seems like they were over exaggerating. Doesn't look like much."

"Back off bitch." I spat.

"Fiery aren't we?" I wanted to pounce on her, but something in my mind told me not to. Jumping her would put everything Harmony and I had been working to control down the drain. I stuck to a bitch face. Uncle Sam taught me well.

"Stay away from our daughter." Daddy ordered.

"Calm down Dean. I'm not going to hurt her. Crowley wants her safe."

"He doesn't mean for my safety." I said. "He means for your own."

"Grace don't." Dad ordered.

"Don't worry. I won't go out of control. I'm just gonna send her ass back to hell."

"Good luck with that."

I realized I didn't have my daggers within reach so I went with the next best thing.

"Priinceps gloriosissime cælestis militiæ, sancte Michaël Archangele, defende nos in prælio et..." before I could finish the incantation, she sucker punched me. causing me to fall on the nearby bed.

"You'll regret that bitch." I said, wiping the blood from my mouth.

"Will I now?"

"colluctatione, quæ nobis adversus principes et potestates, adversus mundi rectores tenebrarum harum, contra spiritualia nequitiæ, in cælestibusus. Veni in auxilium hominum, quos Deus creavit inexterminabiles, et ad imaginem similitudinis suæ fecit, et a tyrannide diaboli emit pretio magno." I finished the incantation but nothing happened.

"Surprised?" She raised an eyebrow. "A little gift from Crowley. I can't be exercised."

"Fine, we'll just have to get rid of you the old fashioned way."

"Or I can take care of it." Uncle Sam said. Where he came from I have no clue. He probably showed up while I was busy dealing with the bitch.

"Sammy." Mary smiled. "I've been waiting for you. Still off the blood?"

"Yeah. But I have other ways of dealing with you." He pulled the demon knife out of his pocket. I took this moment to grab my blades. I threw one at her arm and she hissed in pain.

She turned her attention back to me and Uncle Sam came up behind her. He grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Pushing the blade against her neck.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He growled.

"Waiting for your niece." She smirked. "Crowley's had his eyes on her since she was born. She's special. Crowley needs her. You gonna put the knife down now?"

"Sure. After I do this." He plunged the knife into her chest and she slid down the wall.

"You should know." Mary whispered. "Crowley's coming soon." Her eyes closed and she finally died.

"Are you okay?" Dad asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I assured him. "Thanks to Uncle Sam."

"No problem kiddo." He smiled.


	10. Help me!

I have bad writers block and I don't know where to go next. I know I want to finish this story in the next four or five chapters. It will end by her finding a permanent way to keep her powers under control or ganking Crowley. Help!


	11. Chapter 9

"Dad," I said. "I think something's wrong."

"How do you mean?" He asked.

"Something happened to Harmony. Her magic's been blocked off."

"Who could have done that?" Dad asked.

"Crowley."

"Why would Crowley want Harmony?" Daddy asked.

"The bond." Dad said. "He's trying to get to Grace through the bond."

"I'm going to help her." I said. I grabbed my daggers and angel blade from the table and was about to leave when Daddy stopped me.

"You're not going alone."

"I can handle it. Let me take this one."

"You're too unstable." Dad said. "If you loose control you give him exactly what he wants."

"You have to trust me. She's in this because of me."

"That wasn't a request." Dad snapped. "We're going with you."

"I guess there's no arguing then."

"Get in the Impala." He grabbed the keys from the counter and threw them at me. "You're driving."

"What the hell made you think that's a good idea."

"The fact that you know where we're going. Don't get used to it."

"What ever. At least I get to drive." I stuffed the keys in my pocket and ran to get one more thing from my closet. I never actually used it, but today felt like the day I should. I pulled off the broken panel and grabbed the rifle and the pack of bullets. On the tip of each bullet was a demon trap. Took ages but was worth it.

I threw the gun in the trunk of the car and hopped into the front seat.

"You reck her you're grounded." Daddy warned.

"I've driven before." I argued. "I won't crash." I saw him roll his eyes in the rear view mirror and huffed. I pulled out the drive and headed west.

"Where are we going?" Dad asked.

"When Harmony's magic was blocked off it sent me like, a distress signal or something, telling me where she was." I explained.

"How soon can we get there?" Daddy asked.

"Two hours at least."

"This is going to be a long ride." He wasn't kidding.


	12. Chapter 10

The distress signal or whatever sent me to a mansion in the wealthy side of town. Way to be different Crowley. I was just glad it wasn't some unstable abandoned building. I grabbed the gun from the trunk and loaded it with bullets.

"You never use that gun?" Daddy commented.

"Well today I might need to." I responded. I cocked the gun and slung it over my shoulder. The one thing I noticed was that there were no demon guards. I mean I knew it was a trap but he couldn't make it convincing? Give me something to kill. I grabbed my holsters and kept a dagger in my hand. Just in case there were any demons hiding out.

"He's making this too easy." Daddy whispered.

"Really, hadn't noticed." I said. We made it inside without being ambushed and still, no one was there.

"We should split up." I suggested.

"You look down here." Dad instructed.

"I'll look on the next floor." Daddy said. "Cas, you look on the third."

"No need." Crowley's voice rang from the stair case. "I've been expecting you."

"Just let Harmony go already." I snapped. "I'm right here for you."

"So you figured it out. I knew I shouldn't have trusted Mary to get you. Shame Uncle Sammy had to kill her."

"Shut up would you." My hand tightened around the hilt of the dagger.

"Snippy are we?" He raised an eyebrow. He snapped his fingers and Harmony walked out from one of the many rooms.

"What did you do to her?" I questioned.

"Don't worry, she's fine. She's just under my control."

"Just tell me what you want." I put the dagger back into the holster and made a move for my gun. Crowley, however, anticipated my move and pulled his own gun.

"I wouldn't." He smirked. "Do exactly as I want and no one will be hurt."

"And what exactly is it you want?"

"You're power. You have some of the strongest magic on the planet and you can't even use it. That power could be useful to me."

"How will you get it. If I can't even get ahold of it there's now way you can."

"I have my ways." I heard the growl of a hell hound and pulled the dagger out again. "Sick 'em boy!" I saw the outline of the hound as it went for Daddy. I threw the dagger at the outline and it turned it's attention to me.

"Sit!" Crowley commanded. "Not her! Get her parents!" The hound attacked Daddy again and I grabbed the gun. I shot four bullets and it fell dead. I felt the anger build within me but I couldn't let Crowley see it.

"Nice try." I said. "But you can to better."

"I sure can." He snapped his fingers and his demon friends appeared out of practically no where. "Now it's time for some real fun."


End file.
